


Switch

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Wait.  Regina, I was just kidding."She smirks and quirks an eyebrow.  "Is that so?  It certainly didn't sound that way when you practicallydaredme to get in touch with my darker side again."





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 October 2018  
> Word Count: 523  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: ImSoJessa  
> Prompt: Day 5 - Sadism/Masochism  
> Summary: "Wait. Regina, I was just kidding."
> 
> She smirks and quirks an eyebrow. "Is that so? It certainly didn't sound that way when you practically _dared_ me to get in touch with my darker side again."  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously set in S6 after the Split Queen arc, but there's no CS wedding because Hook stayed dead in the Underworld.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just fun to write. Anyone that knows me knows my headcanon is that Regina is the bottomiest bottom that ever bottomed, and Queenie is a toppy switch who only submits to people she absolutely trusts, so this was just amusing for me from start to finish.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Anam & Jess are awesomepants dipped in awesomesauce.

"Wait. Regina, I was just kidding."

She smirks and quirks an eyebrow. "Is that so? It certainly didn't sound that way when you practically _dared_ me to get in touch with my darker side again." The dawning horror and realization in Emma's eyes is a delicious aphrodisiac, and she fights the urge to cackle darkly at her lover. "I believe your exact words were 'You know you love and could never _actually_ hurt me, Gina.' Or am I misremembering it?"

"That's-- Gina, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

She licks her lips and runs a hand through her hair. Regina takes the opportunity to walk over to the tray table she set up next to the bed, running her fingers over the various implements laid out upon its surface. She picks up a riding crop with a royal purple silicone heart at the end. She tests the flexibility of the crop, then makes an experimental flick against her own palm. The thwack and sting send a delicious thrill down her spine.

"I-- Look, Regina, I just wanted to help you understand that you don't have to be afraid of your darker side, that's all."

"So you weren't interested in me tying you up with these handcuffs and spanking you until you begged me to fuck you?" Her lips twitch as Emma shakes her head. "Hmm… So you probably wouldn't be interested in me blindfolding you and taking you over my knee to spank you for lying to me either?"

"N-No."

She allows the faintest upward curl of her lips at the crack in Emma's voice, tsking softly. "Then what should we do with all of these things, Emma? I spent good money to have my personal collection properly cleaned and restored after so many years of languishing in trunks in my vault." She flushes slightly and clears her throat. "Okay, it wasn't exactly _my_ collection. These were more Queenie's realm of expertise."

That gets Emma's eyebrows to lift toward her hairline. Belatedly, Regina notices the glint in her green eyes. "Queenie's realm of expertise? What are you trying to say, Regina?" 

When Regina doesn't answer immediately, Emma chuckles. "I see… So you weren't lying when you said you didn't use it much. You just failed to explain _why_."

"Something like that." Regina rolls her eyes and tries to project a lack of amusement or embarrassment.

"So…" Emma shifts to pick up the same crop that Regina just recently toyed with. "I suppose it's better to say that _you_ are the one that needs punishing, hmm?"

Regina wants to protest, wants to scoff at her girlfriend, but only a soft squeak comes out, and she feels her face heat up in embarrassment and arousal. She immediately turns to look anywhere but at Emma. She jumps when the flat side of the heart taps against her ass lightly. "What the hell?" she asks, breathless with the arousal now thrumming through her veins.

But Emma just smirks and leans in to press a kiss to her lips. "Just testing a theory. Definitely going to revisit that at some point down the line."


End file.
